Andur Empire
The is a multi-planet, imperial civilization in the Appearence. It is a founding member of the Capita Council. Despite their own civilization working similarly to an Empire, hence being tagged as one, they are a staunch opposer to imperialism. Currently, Launo Carna is the Ambassador to the Capita Council. History The Andur Empire was founded almost a millennium ago, by members of the Andurian Remnants. A war with the neighboring Lunor severely devastated the planet and its inhabitants. When the Andur-Lunor war ended, Andoria was virtually destroyed. As a result, it reformed into an Empire, which ensured a quick and speedy return to its former glory. Government The entire government is run by the Emperor of Andur. Currently, the Emperor is Maxmilan Sanzi. Office of the Emperor The Emperor runs all of the goings on in the government. He can do virtually anything, and get away with it. However, if the Emperor becomes to corrupt in his power, a referendum can be made, and the Emperor can be removed from office. The people then elect an Emperor to replace him. Normally, the next Emperor is chosen by his predecessor, and when the sitting Emperor dies, the preselected Emperor takes his place. The replacing Emperor can be a relative, or even someone unrelated to the Government. Jobs of the Emperor The Emperor has control of: *Taxing and it's revenue *Foreign policy *The armed forces Courts of the Empire The Courts are divided up into three branches: *Supreme High Court *High Courts *Lower Courts These courts try and convict criminals who are arrested. Andur Navy The Andurian Fleet is compromised of five different space craft: Andurian Light Patrol Cruiser This ship usually patrols the Andurian space, protecting it from pirates or unwanted peoples. It is 100m long, with starboard and port cannons. There are more of these in the Fleet than any other ship. It's a weaker ship, and it usually performs better when in groups of similar ships. Andurian Fast Response Cruiser This ship is the fastest in the fleet, usually responding to a pirate attack or an enemy attack in the Galaxy. It is equipped with a bow missile launcher, as well as starboard and port cannons. What it makes up for in speed is lacks in shields. It is 150m long. These vessels usually travel in groups, as they are a force to be reckoned with when together. Andurian Heavy Missile Cruiser There aren't many of these in the fleet, and they're usually seen guarding the planets rather than attacking other ships. It's equipped mostly with missile launchers, and very few laser cannons. It is the slowest vessel in the fleet, and it is also the most shielded and heavily armored. It can handle a small fleet on its own, but it is totally useless against fighter craft. It is 300m long. Andurian Medium Class Starship There is a moderate amount of these vessels in the Andurian Fleet. It's mostly used to guard convoys or important people. It is lightly armored, yet fast and heavily shielded. It comes equipped with two missile launchers on its bow, and port and starboard cannons. Additionally, it comes equipped with an orbital bombardment weapon, which can be used to eliminate cities and installations. It is 1km long. Andurian Heavy Class Starship There aren't many of these in the Fleet, and they are the most powerful. It's equipped with cannons on its bow, stern, port, and starboard sides. Additionally, it is heavily armored and shielded. Unfortunately, it is slow. These ships are usually used for invasion fleets, as well as protection of Andurian planets. Culture The Andurian's have a modest culture, they are also a proud people, and as a result, there is usually a flurry of nationalism all over the civilization. The Andur's believe that every man should fend for themselves, so those who live in poverty usually join the military, or get a demeaning job. They react very unfavorably towards other imperial nations. They have a deep loyalty to their own Emperor, and follow his every order, and will happily give their own life in the protection of their leader. The people are aware of their hypocrisy of hating other imperial nations yet having their own Emperor, but see their leader as kind and benevolent.